¿Y tú Eres?
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Poco después de haberle dicho algo muy importante a Rivaille, tras un accidente, Eren pierde la memoria. Corporal se siente culpable de que la mente de Jeager este en blanco y en realidad, no sabe que hacer. ¿Qué pasara ahora? & ¿Eren recordara a Rivaille y auquello que le dijo tras salvarle la vida?
1. Capitulo 1

Y regreso con algo recien salidito de el horno de este fandom.

Otro fic de Shingeki no Kyojin!

Bendito Daughtry que me dio inspiracion para poder seguir con este fic :'DD. Habia escrito solo 3 paginas cuando me quede en blanco y no supe como seguir, y ayer justamente, el clima lluvioso y fresquesito, un cafe y algo de Daughtry me ayudo a escribir, inclucive hize una adaptacion de uno de los OST de el anime "Calling out your name"... si tengo tiempo y encuentro un instrumental desente, posiblemente me arriesge a cantarlo y subirlo a YT, mi voz es horrible pero supongo que lo que cuenta es la adaptación(?)XDD

Pero esa es otra historia ... Como es mi primer fic 'largo' de estos dos es posible que los personajes queden algo Occ, aun me es algo dificil manejar a Rivaille D: pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo ;u; y pues a mi de hecho me esta gustando como esta quedando el fic.

El nombre es porque de plano no se me ocurrio otra cosa que quedara mas en concreto con la trama XD Aun asi se relaciona un poco con ella asi que decidi dejarlo asi.

Para no hacer tanto blablabla ...

Ahora si a leer.

* * *

.

..

...

¿Y tú eres…?

...

..

.

* * *

En campo abierto era más difícil, debía de admitirlo. Pelear con titanes de 5 y 10 metros intentando no chocar con árboles y escapando de los más pequeños era difícil, más si esa mañana te habías levantado con un horroroso dolor de cabeza, ardor de garganta, ojos vidriosos y para rematar, te sentías un pequeño niño de 3 años temblando en busca de los brazos de tu madre para sentir algo de calor.

Se sentía débil, débil y patético.

Y si, esos síntomas solo daban lugar a algo.

Estaba resfriado.

Pero claro, después de todo el también era humano, aun si las lenguas decían que era una excelente arma para destruir titanes, aun si era alguien sumamente fuerte, también enfermaba, era un ser humano después de todo. Aunque eso le molestara bastante y lo volviera casi inútil.

Volvió en si cuando vio 2 de ellos dirigirse a el. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ambos y subió a una rama alta de un árbol cercano. Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y sus movimientos menos certeros.

Salio volando de el lugar. Tenían que llegar al cuartel –dígase aquel empolvado castillo- cuanto antes, la lluvia que comenzaba a caer no les ayudaría mucho y menos a el en su estado.

- ¡Corporal uno de 15 metros detrás de usted!

La voz a lo lejos de la pequeña Petra lo saco de sus pensamientos. Giro en vano, ya que la jodida criatura lo había tomado entre sus enormes manos y el agarre era cada vez mas fuerte, después de mucho tiempo, después de ver morir a muchos de sus compañeros y de que su mirada se volviera así de fría, después de años de no recordar aquel sentimiento, sus ojos lo reflejaron…

Sentía miedo.

En su estado actual, con sus compañeros ocupados intentando salvar sus propias vidas, otros intentando llegar lo mas rápido a el, esquivando aquellas criaturas y con la enorme mano de un titán aplastándolo e inmovilizando sus brazos, se vio a si mismo siendo comido.

La boca de aquel extraño titán la veía cada vez mas cerca, y a sus enormes mandíbulas abiertas de par en par listo para engullirlo. Ahogo un grito, cuando al removerse la criatura lo tomo con mas fuerza pero se negó a soltar algun quejido, el no gritaría, aun si iba a morir, no iba a parecer un cobarde y patético debilucho.

Siguió forcejeando, no iba a permitirse morir sin haber luchado, se sintió en el aire e intento hacer un rápido movimiento para salir de la posición en la que estaba y no ser comido pero… todo lo que vio, lo vio a cámara lenta.

Primero, la enorme garganta, llena de baba y con apestoso olor cada vez mas cerca.

Segundo, un fuerte agarre en su brazo, que lo jalo hacia el otro cuerpo en el aire, pudo ver aquellas hermosos orbes verdes que conocía muy bien, y después de un pequeño susurro en su oído lo mando volar en dirección contraria justo a tiempo.

Tercero, fue sujetado por otro par de brazos para ser llevado lejos de ahí.

Cuarto, vio volar la pierna de aquel que debía de vigilar por los aires y un segundo después ser engullido mientras el titán se iba corriendo en una dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Quinto, sintió su garganta cerrarse y un nudo en el estomago mientras se alejaba del lugar en brazos de la castaña.

- ¡Eren!

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

**~¿&TuEres?~**

- Ri… lle…Co... po… Riv… ¡Corporal Rivaille!

Los sollozos a lo lejos lo hicieron abrir despacio sus ojos, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, si no había muerto era de puro milagro y porque… Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó en la mullida cama mirando todo en su entorno cuando las imágenes de lo pasado llegaron y pegaron justo en su mente.

Eren había sido comido por un titán. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos, sintió un peso extra en la cama y vio que junto a el, Petra le abrazaba un poco conteniendo las lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entraron Irvin, y Hanji tras el, ambos con una cara sumamente seria. Cosa que provoco que el estomago de el corporal diera un rubio dio un suspiro aliviado y Hanji le salto ensima sonriendo.

- ¡Estas bien! –grito eufórica llena de felicidad

- Quítate de ensima…

- Waa creímos que morirías, tendrás varios moretones gracias a la dulzura de ese grandote… pudiste habernos dicho que te sentías mal, sabes todo los problemas que tuvimos que pasar además E-…

- Hanji será mejor que nos retiremos… -interrumpió la pequeña rubia sintiéndose mas aliviada de que su superior estuviera bien.

- ¡Ah, pero Petra aun tengo mucho que decirle Rivaille!

- Si, lo se, pero el acaba de despertar y aun esta con fiebre, va a estar bien, ahora ven y ayúdame con algo…

- Pero Pe…

- Vamos, vamos –dijo sacándola a rastras de la habitación

En cuanto salieron, el cuarto quedo en silencio, el mayor se acerco y se sentó al pie de la cama mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. Rivaille quien se había mantenido cabizbajo alzo su mirada y se dispuso a romper con aquel absurdo silencio.

- Lo siento…

- Debiste de haber dicho que te sentías mal… -hablo serio- Que seas tan orgulloso, a veces es molesto, sabes que pudimos haberte ayudado.

- Tch…

El rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, la voz del menor lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Que paso con el? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

- …

- ¡Irvin!

- … Nos fue imposible encontrarlo, después de que fue comido por ese titán, los demás corrieron en la misma dirección desapareciendo y dejándonos libre el camino para regresar, y contigo herido…-guardo silencio unos segundos meditando sus palabras- no iba a permitir que mas de mis hombres murieran…

- ¡Pero el no…!

- ¡Sabes que así son las cosas!- dijo girándose sobre sus talones encarando al moreno- Sabes que así son, así que basta de esa actitud… Descansa, si te agitas mas de lo que estas tu fiebre podría empeorar y eso seria un problema…

Salio de la habitación dejándolo solo. Sus ojos ardieron de nuevo y de un rápido movimiento se tiro en la cama poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. Su respiración de nuevo se volvió irregular, sus labios estaban fruncidos y cuando estuvo apunto de desahogarse y soltar un grito de desesperación tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡¿Que!? –grito con frustración sentándose de lleno en la cama mientras arrogaba una almohada en dirección a la persona que había pasado.

Se sintió algo mareado y al levantar la vista su humor empeoro encontrándose con 'La chica de la bufanda'

- ¿Que quieres Ackerman? –dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando noto el seño fruncido de la chica y el fuerte agarre de la almohada entre sus manos

- ¿Molesto por algo, señor?

Desde que la chica había entrado a las tropas de reconocimiento se había vuelto insolente con el cuando estaban a solas y disfrutaban de molestarse mutuamente. La menor le tenía coraje, coraje porque le robaba y maltrataba a su pobre hermano.

- Eso te impor…

- ¿Es por Eren? –interrumpió.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se tenso ante la pronunciación de ese nombre y desvió la mirada delatando su situación.

La joven occidental sonrío de forma satisfactoria al ver la expresión de su superior, dio un gran suspiro y molestándolo le alboroto el cabello. Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de Corporal y antes de que cometiera asesinato Armin entro con un poco de miedo.

- ¿I-i-interrumpo algo?

- No nada…

- Mikasa tenemos que salir y revisar el perímetro, ya sabes rutina y eso…-dijo nervioso por el aura asesina que comenzaba a emitir el mayor. Mikasa se giro siguiendo a Armin y dejando a un muy serio Rivaille.

Probablemente estaba molesto...

- ¿Porque…?

La gruesa y pesada voz del Sargento los hizo girarse y verlo a la cara. Se sorprendieron, aquella aura acecina había desaparecido para pasar a una sensación deprimente, además, no todos los días vez a tu superior en un débil estado, magullado por casi ser engullido por un titán, y para rematar esa mirada que demostraba tanto y a la vez nada, esa mirada acuosa que se negaba a dejar salir esas lágrimas que se ocultaban.

Armin no lo entendía, y estaba algo asustado, Mikasa por su lado sonrío un poco y jalo del brazo al rubio para salir juntos de la habitación, Rivaille estuvo apunto de decir algo pero las palabras de la menor antes de abandonar la habitación lo dejaron en shock sentado sobre la cama viendo a la nada procesando lo antes dicho por la joven.

Rivalle de nuevo se tumbo en la cama después de unos minutos de meditacion y sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían.

- Maldita fiebre…

Se dijo mientras se recostaba de lado y recordaba las palabras de Mikasa.

- _"Eren fue comido una vez por un titán, pensamos que había muerto, unas horas después descubrimos sus habilidades especiales y regreso a nuestro lado sano y salvo, si no estamos preocupados es porque Eren esta vivo… Y si no cree en eso, no merece estar en ese estado por el, con su permiso, Sargento Rivalle."_

- Estupida mocosa…

Reprocho una vez mas mientras se limpiaba la cara, se ponía de pie y se iba a dar un baño, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

**~¿&TuEres?~**

Lo pudo ver todo desde lo lejos, sabia muy bien que su superior no se encontraba bien, su respiración y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban, pero al parecer todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para poder ver cual era la situación real del asunto. Se libro de dos de 7 metros sin fallar cuando escucho a Petra advertírselo. Después entro en pánico, uno de 15 metros había salido de la nada y ahora lo tenía entre sus manos.

- ¡Hanji-san, tenemos que ir a ayudar!

- ¡Entendido ~!

'Volaron' en su dirección e intento llegar a el lo mas rápido que pudo, lo jalo de un brazo, lo abrazo ínfimos segundos y le susurro aquello que nunca pudo decir.

Sonrío.

No sabia si sobreviviría, su única salida era convertirse en titán pero si no lo lograba y perdía el control… esto seria un 50 y 50, o todo o nada.

Salto y lo arrojo lejos, su mirada se veía llena de pánico, se veía triste, sonrío aun mas, eso al menos le podía dar algo de esperanza, ¿No?

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna, y como comenzaba a resbalarse por culpa de tanta baba, esta vez no se permitiría morir, mordió su mano y no ocurrió nada, lo volvió a hacer y de nuevo nada.

Bien era un 50-50, al parecer la mitad negativa había ganado, dio un suspiro resignado, al parecer hoy moriría, se dejo tragar y cayo lentamente hasta el "estomago" de la criatura, sintió que se quemaba, era demasiado caliente y aquel liquido viscoso estaba apunto de hervir.

- _"Hey estupida basura… si eres así de débil, como demonios quieres acabar con esta guerra…"_

Las palabras dichas por su superior en uno de sus entrenamientos resonaron en su cabeza y sus palabras, al salvar a esa misma persona lo hicieron mirar con fortaleza su mano, y la volvió a morder.

El titán que lo había tragado había, literalmente, explotado cuando de su interior surgió otro titán.

Estaba en sus cabales, lograba hacer lo que quería hacer, podía mover aquel enorme cuerpo sin ninguna restricción.

Corrió destruyendo a todo titán a su paso, tenía que volver, tenia que encontrar a las tropas y ayudarlas a salir ilesas.

No las encontró, aun no se dio cuenta de el paso de el tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar para ver si era escuchado por sus compañeros, pero para su mala suerte, lo que ocasiono fue que varios titanes se juntaran a su alrededor, si la cosa seguía así en verdad terminaría muerto. Se dirigió a un rió que diviso a lo lejos y fue atacado por mas titanes, se defendió, se sentía débil y cuando ya no podía mas, al fin las tropas llegaron a el.

Hanji grito de alegría y sus dos amigos se acercaron a ayudarle, en un descuido, una de las gigantescas criaturas le voló la cabeza y la nuca de su cuerpo titánico se vio afectada. El lugar en donde se encontraba su verdadero cuerpo dentro del Titán comenzó a abrirse dejándolo expuesto. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado no podía salir, ni su cuerpo como titán se podía regenerar.

Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso.

Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, ordenes de su comandante y los gritos de alegría de Hanji por ver tan 'hermosas criaturas'.

Cayo dormido y no supo nada mas.

**~¿&TuEres?~**

- ¡Ackerman, Albert, vallan por el cuerpo humano de Eren, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, los titanes comenzaran a acumularse!

- ¡Si!

Ambos chicos volaron matando titanes para ayudar a su amigo/hermano.

Al llegar se asustaron, Eren sangraba, tenia una herida en la cabeza algo profunda y al parecer había llegado a su limite, ya que no se regeneraba o se sanaba a si mismo.

Como pudieron salieron ilesos del lugar y regresaron a la base sin ninguna baja, Eren fue atendido, al parecer su cuerpo de titán había sufrido mucho daño desde antes y la capacidad del castaño para manejarlo iba disminuyendo, estaba débil, pero con algo de descanso se repondría.

Rivaille se sentía mejor, así que había salido de su habitación y vio a Mikasa salir de una puerta cercana.

- Sargento…-dijo con una sonrisa casi inotorria

- Ackerman, ¿Que hacías ahí dentro?

- Eren esta vivo, se lo dije…

Al mayor se le helo la sangre, y sintió un vuelco en el estomago, agacho la mirada ocultando lo expresiva que era ahora y un fuerte golpe dentro de la habitación de Eren lo saco de sus pensamientos. El y Mikasa entraron corriendo al cuarto y se toparon con el castaño en el piso, semi recargado en la cama tomándose la cabeza con una mano, con un seño muy fruncido.

- ¡Eren! –grito la morena corriendo a su lado ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

- ¿Quien…?

Fue lo que pronuncio Jeager alzando la mirada aun con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿E-eren?

- ¿Eren?- repitió el castaño- ¿Te refieres a mi…? –dijo señalándose a si mismo

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron entre si, suponiendo lo que sucedía. El de orbes verdes los miro dudosos y rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Nee una pregunta… ¿Quienes son ustedes, y que lugar es este…?

* * *

Tan tan tan taaaan -inserte musiquita de suspenso aqui(?)- ¿Que les parecio? OwÓ

Y pensar que todo salio ayer por la noche de mi cabecita XD Me dormi casi a las 2 a.m y me levante a las 6 de la mañana D: Tengo sueño pero siento que si duermo olvidare la conclucin de la historia, porque aunque no la eh escrito toda, ya se muy bien como seguira y como terminara :DD

Para mi desgracia(?) eh vuelto a escribir algo medio dramatico y triste ._. Pero no se preocupen que esta vez esto si tendra un final feliz =w= o almenos eso eh pensado, si no me gusta bien puedo matar alguno de los dos como en mi otro fic y dejar un amor imposible al aire(?) c: ... Ok no, no se preocupen no lo hare XD

Como este sera un fic de entr capitulos sera algo ligero y no involucrare a muchos personajes porque me quedaria sin argumento y esto ya no tendria sentido.

Por cierto, mi perrita lleva un buen rato viendome escribir mientras esta sentada alado mio ... Es incomodo pero siento como si me dijiera "incluyeme en el texo, incluyeme en el texto~~" Asi que ... Mi pequeña les manda un saludo XD(?)

No se cuando subire el otro capitulo D: No me linchen, quiero hacerlo pronto, pero recien y entre a la escuela y la verdad... Legislacion fiscal me esta matando :c Tonto Codigo civil Dx & No, no estudio nada relacionado con leyes, no tengo ni idea de porque me dan esa materia en mi ultimo tetramestre de preparatoria XD, lo que yo quiero estudiar es completamente diferente XD -segun yo la Psicologia no se relaciona nada con el campo de las leyes(?) ._. -

Bueno sin mas me despido :DD

Espero que les guste y Feliz Viernes 13(?) :DD

Cuidense de las travesuras y lleven un duendecillo siempre con ustedes(?), nos leemos en el proximo cap XD

Menko se va~~~~!


	2. Capitulo 2

& aqui un nuevo capitulo n.n

Gracias por sus comentarios, fallows y favoritos

Nos leemos abajito :33

Sin mas a leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

¿Y tú Eres...?

...

..

.

* * *

Capitulo 2

El ambiente se sentía pesado, Mikasa y Armin estaba en un sumo silencio, hasta el sonido de una mosca se podía escuchar.

El Capitán Irvin salio de la habitación seguido de una joven de bata blanca, conversaban sobre algo pero al sentir la pesada atmósfera se callaron y se detuvieron en seco.

La doctora de ojos verdes y cabello rojo miro al causante de pesado ambiente. El pequeño Sargento Rivaille emanaba un aura acecina que juraba, que con el mínimo ruido, el monstruo dentro de el saldría y acecinaría todo a su paso.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y se aclaro la garganta, todos presentes la miraron horrorizados, su sargento se había tensado y la había mirado con obvias intenciones acecinas hasta que Irvin intervino.

- Esta es la Doctora May Nightray, tiene algo que decirles…

- Eh chequeado el estado del joven Jaeger –comenzó a hablar la mujer- el esta en las mejores condiciones, al parecer sus habilidades de regeneración celular le han ayudado bastante y ahora esta bien, el problema es que bueno, a pesar de estar físicamente estable aun hay algo malo acerca de este asunto…

- Valla al grano doctora…

La fría voz del Corporal asusto a la pelirroja quien intuitivamente se poso tras el rubio a su lado intentando protegerse. Se acomodo los redondos lentes de su cara y con voz algo nervioso dijo el resto de la información.

- Su compañero Eren Jaeger, perdió la memoria, al parecer el daño que recibió cuando su cuerpo de titán no pudo mas, y su cabeza salio volando, el lugar de la nuca donde su cuerpo humano se aloja fue dañado y el controlador del cuerpo también, entonces su cabeza se golpeo, por culpa de ese mismo golpe su cerebro se inflamo y eso ocasiono la amnesia retrograda, es decir, ha olvidado recuerdos del pasado, pero a partir de este momento el esta empezando a acumular nuevos recuerdos, independientemente de eso es posible que recupere la memoria, aunque…

- ¿"Aunque" QUE? – el Cabo comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

- A-aunque como el traumatismo es grave mas no mortal, Eren puede tardar en recuperar sus recuerdos…

- ¿Cuánto…?

- S-si el no comienza a recuperar sus recuerdos en unos días… Si el joven Jaeger no recuerda nada de su pasado en unos días a lo mucho semanas, es posible que pueda pasar a una Amnesia Pos-traumática y así el procedimiento de recordar se puede alargar hasta que pasen algunos…-los ojos fríos azul metálico del Corporal tensaron su cuerpo y los nervios aumentaron- Años…

Mikasa apretó los puños y con furia golpeo la pared agrietándola, Armin bajo la mirada con suma tristura y Rivaille… Rivaille solo se quedo en silencio viendo a la nada. La doctora paso su mirada por los tres presentes con algo de nerviosismo y miedo, y después miro a Irvin quien cabeceo afirmativamente dándole la palabra para que pudiera terminar de explicar la situación del castaño cadete.

- A-al ser un humano-titán, su organismo se sana mas rápido que los demás, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo, lo que nos hace pensar si Eren esta bien o no… No recuerda nada, ni a la Legión de Reconocimiento, ni a sus superiores, todo en sus recuerdos está en blanco… M-me gustaría que pasara tiempo con la señorita Ackerman y el joven Armin, son amigos de la infancia así que intenten hacerle recordar todo y con tacto…

- Entendido… -dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mikasa quien se tapo la mitad de la cara con su bufanda intentando controlar todos sus sentimientos en ese momento

- Hay algo mas… -interrumpió Irvin- Doctora…

La pelirroja miro con algo de reproche al rubio y dio un gran suspiro. Rivaille levanto la mirada y miro con detenimiento a la doctora quien por primera vez, desde que había comenzado a explicar el gran problema que ahora tenían no desvió la mirada, la sostuvo hasta que pensó como decir correctamente sus palabras.

Al moreno esto le extraño, May le miraba con… ¿Tristeza?, ¿En verdad tan patético se veía su rostro en esos momentos?

- El no sabe que su padre esta desaparecido y que su madre ha muerto… Ni si quiera sabe quien es el en estos momentos y lo que es capaz de hacer. Quiero que guarden silencio sobre estos acontecimientos; muertes, peleas, campos de batalla, una escena muy fuerte que el pueda recordar puede provocar que se transforme en titán, muchas de las veces las mismas personas con estos problemas recuperan la memoria pero por episodios, sus recuerdos pueden llegar como pesadillas o pequeños capítulos en sueños y eso podría provocar que igualmente perdiese el control y que dañara a los demás o se haga daño a si mismo… Ahora mismo es una persona común y corriente incapaz de utilizar un equipo tridimensional… Corporal Rivaille…

El pelinegro le miro a los ojos con el seño fruncido y cierta molestia

- ¿Que? –respondió cortante

- ¿Usted compartiría habitación con Eren?, es el mas adecuado –afirmo- Según se, el joven Jaeger esta bajo su cuidado, además me gustaría hablarle de algo en privado…

- Como sea… -bufo mirándola con molestia

- Muy bien, dicho esto, Ackerman, Albert por favor estén con Eren todo lo que puedan antes y después de sus entrenamientos y que asares, iré a hablar con Hanji sobre esto… – Irving miro seriamente a todos y poso su mirada en el pelinegro- Y Rivaille, no acecines a nadie y escucha lo que la doctora tiene que decirte. Pues bien ahora todos a hacer sus labores. Doctora May, gracias por todo, si me disculpa –dijo despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de cabeza saliendo de la habitación seguido de los dos menores

Rivaille permaneció en silencio y cabizbajo intentando meditar todo. Cuando alzo la mirada la doctora lo miraba analíticamente casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

La mujer retrocedió unos pasos, se recargo en una pared cercana cruzada de brazos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una expresión nerviosa inundando su cara.

- Rivaille-san, disculpe mi imprudencia, pero, ¿Usted siente algo mas allá de lo laboral por Eren?

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirad asesina a la mujer, cosa que la hizo despegarse de la pared y retroceder unos pasos. Dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y puso sus manos frente a ella moviéndolas de un lado al otro mientras comenzaba a sudar frió.

- T-tiene que saber algo… S-si Eren sentía algo por usted… E-e-esos sentimientos pueden ser olvidados a causa de la amnesia… S-si ustedes tenían una relación o algo. Eren puede olvidar que estaba enamorado de usted o lo amaba… Hay altas probabilidades de que suceda… Lo… Lo siento…

El Corporal no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio cabizbajo.

La mujer guardo silencio unos segundos y cuando vio que su cabeza no rodaría por los suelos se dispuso a hablar

- Rivaille-san… según se Eren le salvo la vida, ¿S-se encuentra usted mejor?

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

- Eren… ¿Le dijo algo no es así? – el pelinegro se tenso un poco- Me diría que es lo que le dijo, tal vez así sepamos cual seria el detonante para regresar sus recuerdos…

- No dijo nada importante… -su tono de voz era frió pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario

- "Angustia… ¿Miedo?" –pensó la doctora mirando los ojos de el mas bajito-Corporal disculpe mi pregunta pero usted… ¿Usted teme que Eren no le recuerde?

Rivaille se puso de pie haciendo un ruido sordo al pisar. La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus brazos frente a ella a manera de protegerse.

- L-lo siento… Perdone, no era mi intención… -repetía una y otra vez

Tenía miedo sabia del temperamento del moreno y estaba esperando unos buenos golpes cuando, nada sucedió. Reacciono apenas escucho un fuerte portazo tras ella y cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la habitación. Soltó un suspiro aliviada y después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual había salido el Corporal.

Sabía que algo mas se ocultaba tras la amnesia del menor, y por sus años de experiencia siendo Psicóloga además de Medico General, pudo deducir que estaba en lo correcto.

Rivaille tenía miedo.

Miedo de que Eren lo olvidara.

~¿&TuEres?~

Estaba cansado no solo porque la fiebre había regresado, si no también por la situación en la que ahora estaba el mocoso de Eren.

Las palabras de la Doctora no habían hecho nada más que alterar sus nervios y confundir aun más los sentimientos que se entremezclaban en su mente.

Golpeo el muro más cercano con su puño, lastimándose y haciéndolo sangrar.

Se sentía molesto, confundido, culpable, triste. Y aunque no quisiera lo último que le pregunto la pelirroja lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad.

Comenzaba a llover, camino en dirección a la enfermería debía vendarse la mano y tomar algo para su fiebre.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Eren salía de una de las habitaciones junto a Armin y Mikasa quienes tras su sonrisa ocultaban la tristeza que sentían al ver que su mejor amigo-hermano los olvidara, el muchacho paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarle preguntando todo tipo de cosas a sus acompañantes sobre el, sobre el lugar y sobre su condición.

Rivaille se quedo de piedra. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se había quedado ínfimos segundos viendo a la nada. Se giro sobre sus talones viendo como poco a poco Eren desaparecía de su campo visual.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y la pregunta de la Doctora Nightray retumbo en su mente.

_¿Usted teme que Eren no le recuerde?_

Sonrío con amargura mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. Dos pequeñas hileras de agua atravesaron sus mejillas y el primer sollozo se le escapo. Se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta aquellas gotas saladas que quedaron en sus mejillas e ignorando todo y todos se dirigió a su habitación.

_¿Usted teme que Eren no le recuerde?_

Miedo.

Aquel maldito sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado invadía cada parte de su ser. De solo pensar que el castaño le olvidaría, se le estrujaba el corazón.

Maldita la hora en la que sus ojos comenzaron a seguir a Eren.

Maldita la hora en la que se comenzó a sentir mal y ocasiono todo aquel problema.

Maldita la hora… En la que se enamoro.

* * *

Y termino... No me linchen por dejarlo ahi :DD

& si como lo ollen hay diferentes tipos de amnesia, yo no lo sabia ._. pero es bueno investigar sobre el tema de vez en cuando :DD y si no esta bien lo siento (AA) yo no se de medicina y esas cosas pero intente indagar un poquito sobre el tema para que el capi quedara mas presentable n.n

Yaa se que es Yeager y no Jeager pero se ve mas sexy asi :B

Adapte otro ost de el anime \(OWO)/ no se estos dias mi inspiracion esta a todo lo que da -para adaptar canciones, intento escribir un fic y a la hora de la hora no escribo nada en concreto :c-, ahora solo necesito encontrar mi microfono para poder grabar y romperle los timpanos a todos :'DD (?)

Antes de irme... Sufre Rivaille sufreee porque Erencito te olvido :3 - No se preocupen ya lo recordara... tal vez OwO- jajjajajaja xD

Me despido por ahora, no me odien por hacer llorar a Rivaille :c

Nos leemos en el proximo cap!

Gtacias por leer!

Menko se vaa~~~!


	3. Capitulo 3

No pude actualizar el viernes porque ando ocupada con la escuela y se habia descompuesto mi lap :c

Pero sobrevivio... Aunque el teclado no funciona del todo y eso es frustrante D:

Bien nos leemos abajito, ahora a leer :DD

* * *

.

..

...

¿Y tú Eres...?

...

..

.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Rivaille salio muy temprano de su habitación. Había pasado una semana y el estado de Eren no había mejorado.

El castaño se levantaba de dos a cinco veces durante la noche gritando y llorando asustado. Rivaille tenía que sentarse a su lado, tomar su mano y acariciar suavemente su cabellera mientras repetía una y otra vez "Todo esta bien" para que Eren volviera a dormir tranquilo.

La doctora lo había dicho, los recuerdos podían llegar como episodios, y así estaba sucediendo, pero Eren, al volver a dormir olvidaba lo que soñaba, olvidaba de nueva cuenta sus recuerdos, su pasado.

Al moreno le dolía, le dolía ver llorar a Eren y oírlo decir todas las noches que su madre había muerto, que no había podido salvar a uno de sus amigos, que… No recuerda algo importante y se siente perdido.

Oh valla que a Rivaille le dolía, se sentía culpable de la situación. Después de todo el la provoco. Si Eren no le hubiera salvado, si solo hubiera dicho que se sentía mal… Las cosas serian diferentes.

Cerró la llave de agua dando por terminado su baño. Se vistió y se dirigió al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

El día había pasado como la ultima semana, todos los compañeros del castaño se acercaban a el y le sonreían platicando y hablando de cosas triviales insinuando, de vez en cuando, situaciones donde el se involucraba.

Después del desayuno todos se iban a entrenar con sonrisas mal fingidas al no poder hacer recordar al ojiverde su pasado. Eren se quedaba sentado observando su comida sin en realidad ver algo especifico en ella, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Piensan que no lo noto… -dijo con la voz gruesa dirigiéndose a Rivaille quien bebía su café lejos, a unas cuantas sillas frente a el.

El castaño apretó los puños contra su pantalón y frunció el seño mientras sus ojos no reflejaban otra cosa más que tristeza.

Rivaille se quedo callado, y mirando sin mirar a la pared. Cerro los ojos y se puso de pie caminando en dirección a Eren.

El castaño al verlo aproximarse levanto la cara y se esforzó por no comenzar a derramar lagrimas de frustración.

El pelinegro lo abrazo, el oji- verde abrió los ojos sorprendidos y comenzó a llorar mojando el pecho del mayor.

- ¿Porque no puedo recordar nada?

- No lo se… Eren yo…

Eren se separo de el precipitadamente y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse ocultando su mirada de la del mayor.

- ¿Eren?

-¡Lo siento!... Yo… no quiero ser la carga de nadie… se que soy un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento y que solo me ponga a llorar por todo es… humillante…

- Eren…

- Gracias por lo de antes.

El castaño salio de la habitación y Rivaille se quedo ahí de pie, sin hacer o decir nada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se giro caminando en dirección contraria a la de Eren.

- "_Tengo que solucionar esto"_

~¿&TuEres?~

Pasada la media noche Eren apenas entraba a la habitación que momentáneamente compartía con el Corporal Rivaille.

Había estado limpiando y haciendo cualquier cosa con Armin y Mikasa para distraerse de aquellos pensamientos que solo lograban deprimirlo más y más. Le sorprendió que su superior –porque sabía que lo era- no lo fuera a buscar para ir a dormir, y aun más sorprendido quedo al no encontrarlo en la habitación.

Se dispuso a tirarse en la cama y descansar, tal vez el moreno necesitaba hacer algo importante ese día y por eso no podía llegar a dormir temprano.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir y al cabo de unos minutos cayo rendido en un profundo sueño.

Comenzó a soñar...

Llevaba su uniforme y su equipo tridimensional puesto y volaban en dirección a un titán de 15 metros que sostenía a algo o a alguien entre sus manos.

Había abrazado ínfimos segundos a esa persona a la cual no le podía ver la cara y había susurrado algo antes ser tragado por esa criatura.

Eren se vio a si mismo en el estomago de aquel titán mordiendo su mano intentando transformarse…

¿Transformarse?

¿Qué pensaba hacer exactamente mordiendo su mano?

_- "Hey estupida basura… si eres así de débil, como demonios quieres acabar con esta guerra…"_

Una gran cantidad de vapor inundo su visión y después pudo escuchar su propia voz.

-"Tengo que protegerle… Tengo que repetirle que…"

Eren abrió los ojos, estaba sudado, le costaba respirar, palmeo su cara y encontró rastros de lagrimas. Miro a su alrededor y aun no había indicios de que de Rivaille estuviera en la habitación. Se tranquilizo recuperando su respiración normal, y por el color del cielo pudo deducir que faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera.

- Eso significa que el no vino a dormir…

Salio de la habitación y lo busco por todo el castillo sin pisar muy fuerte o hacer mucho ruido, los demás aun dormían, despertarían en unas horas.

Finalmente encontró a Rivaille, sentado en una silla de la biblioteca leyendo muy concentrado un libro.

- ¿Rivaille Heichou?

Rivaille despego sus ojos del libro y miro seriamente a Eren.

- Ven conmigo Eren…

Dicho esto, cerro el libro lo puso en el librero al que pertenecía, salio de la habitación sin decir nada mientras el castaño lo seguía, y lo llevo a un campo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor?

- Eren… Yo tengo la culpa de tu condición…

- Corporal no necesita culparse fue un…

- No, no fue un accidente, yo estaba dispuesto a dejarme tragar en aquella ocasión y tu de imprudente me salvaste…

- Rivaille Heich-…

- Yo no pedí tu ayuda pedazo de mierda, yo no te dije que arrastraras tu culo hasta mí y salvaras mi vida, como soldados, debemos estar concientes de que perderemos la vida en cualquier momento… La doctora dijo que no comentáramos nada pero tienes que saberlo… ¿Sabes por que estas vivo?, porque te puedes transformar en titán, tu madre murió hace 8 años cuando la muralla Maria cayo, un titán la trago frente a tus ojos y desde entonces decidiste vengarla y entrar al ejercito…

Eren retrocedió un paso negando con la cabeza, cerro los ojos fuertemente y pudo ver a su madre forcejeando para que aquella criatura de sonrisa retorcida la soltara, la tomo por el torso y como si se tratase de una barita de madera la partió por la mitad y después, la trago.

Las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza como si se tratase de una película, cayo al suelo cuando sus piernas no pudieron responderle más y llorando, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos presionándola, le dolía demasiado.

- Descubriste tus habilidades cuando asesinaron a tu escuadrón durante el ataque a Rose… Desde entonces has visto a mucha gente morir, has vivido muchas cosas y es absurdo que un estupido perro como tú se ponga a llorar todas las noches mientras intenta recordar nada de lo que es su verdadera vida. Me canse de que me des lastima así que de una buena vez recupera tus recuerd-…

Dejo la frase al aire cuando un puño se estrello contra su mandíbula rompiéndole un labio. Eren respiraba agitadamente, estaba llorando y tenia una severa expresión de dolor mezclado con furia en el rostro.

-¿Molesto? –pregunto mientras escupía sangre y se limpiaba el labio

- ¿Por qué… ¡¿Por qué!?

- ¿Recuerdas tu pasado?

- ¿¡Por qué me lo tuvo que recordar así Heichou!?

Rivaille formo una media sonrisa y se limpio de nueva cuenta la sangre que empezaba a escurrir por la herida.

- Porque no había otra manera, ya que has vuelto a ser tu, largo de aquí, que llamen a la Doctora como-se-llame y vuelve a tus actividades normales…

- Porque tiene que ser tan cruel…

- ¿Por qué debería ser amable contigo?

Eren se quedo de piedra mirando sorprendido a su superior, sintió que las lagrimas se acumulaban de nueva cuenta en sus ojos y a paso acelerado paso de largo al mayor ingresando al castillo en busca de sus amigos y alguno de sus superiores para que llamara a la Doctora.

Rivalle se quedo de pie sin moverse o reaccionar. El sol comenzaba a alzarse a lo alto del cielo tiñéndolo de un tenue naranja.

Un halcón paso volando por sobre el y levanto la vista. Todo a su entorno estaba borroso.

Camino hasta la sombra de un árbol y se dejo caer apretando los puños con fuerza negándose a llorar de nueva cuenta.

Cerró los ojos recordando el porque no había dormido en toda la noche.

Se la había pasado leyendo libros sobre la amnesia, sus causas y sus posibles soluciones.

Se había arriesgado, había hecho una de las más duras 'rehabilitaciones' que había para ese estado en cuestión.

La mas dolorosa, meter a patadas aquellos recuerdos y forzarlos a regresar, pero había un efecto secundario, el paciente podía olvidar cosas y bloquearlas para siempre, sentimientos, recuerdos de la niñez, alguna meta a llegar e inclusive odiar a la misma persona que lo forzó a salir de su burbuja.

Rivaille estaba cansado, estaba cansado de sentirse culpable, estaba cansado de no saber que hacer para que Eren dejase de llorar, estaba cansado de espera y esperar, y no recibir nada a cambio, solo mas y mas lagrimas y expresiones de tristeza.

Había decidido, alguien alguna vez le dijo "Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo que quieres para el es su felicidad aun si tu no se la puedes dar"

Y así lo quiso, aun si Eren no le recordaba, le bastaba con verlo sonreír junto a sus amigos y compañeros, ponerse rígido ante los alocados planes de Hanji y que lo mirara desde lo lejos… Aunque muy a su pesar, seria ahora el quien miraría al castaño desde la lejanía.

Valla, estaba enamorado de ese mocoso y ahora tendría que olvidar aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando le salvo la vida.

Sonrío nostálgicamente, y camino en dirección al castillo. Esto había terminado.

~¿&TuEres?~

**Quede impresionado**

**¿Qué podría decir?**

**Todo parecía tener sentido y**

**Tú te llevaste todo**

**Y yo no pude lidiar con eso**

**Trato de ve lo bueno de la vida**

**Las cosas buenas de ella **

**son difíciles de encontrar**

**Lo alejamos, lo aleje**

**¿Podemos hacer de esto algo bueno?**

Estaba encerrado en su oficina, habían pasado 3 días y Eren se la pasaba evitándolo, pero claro después de todo, aun no procesaba bien toda la información y estaba muy confundido.

Tocaron a su puerta 3 veces y seguido entro una mujer pelirroja de bata blanca.

Perfecto, aquí viene el sermón de la Doctora.

- ¿Esta bien así?

- No se a que se refiere doctora…

- Eren presenta un shock y un miedo hacia su persona por culpa de todo lo que dijo… Piensa que no tiene corazón…

- ¿Y a usted eso le interesa como que porque, Doctora Nightray?

- Soy psicóloga, se leer muy bien a la gente y su comportamiento no es más que el de un niño que obra para bien pero sus acciones son malinterpretadas.

- No soy un niño…

- Pues actúa como tal… ¿Qué clase de adulto le dice a una persona enferma que presencio como su madre fue devorada por un titán a la tierna edad de 8 años?

- Usted no es mi madre, Eren ha regresado a ser el de antes así qu-..

- En eso se equivoca Corporal, Eren no es el de antes, le teme, cuando lo que quería en realidad era ser reconocido por usted… ¿Esta bien con eso Corporal Rivaille?

Se puso de pie súbitamente golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. Estaba molesto, ¿Quién era ella para venir y juzgarlo?

-¿¡Tu que sabes!?, ¿¡Sabes lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que quieres en ese estado!?

- Lo se… -contesto rápida, limpia y tranquilamente

Rivaille quedo petrificado. Miro sorprendido a la doctora quien mantuvo su compostura y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que reacciono.

**Me he llevado todo lo que podía**

**y ya no puedo esperar**

**Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo**

**Siendo fuertes e intentando soportar**

**No puedo dejar que esto nos derrumbe**

"**Mi vida contigo significa todo"**

**Así que no me rendiré tan fácilmente**

**Lo alejamos, lo alejamos**

**¿Podemos hacer de esto algo bueno?**

**Porque todo esta malinterpretado**

**Bueno, intentare hacerlo bien esta vez**

**Esto no ha terminado **

- Mi pareja tuvo un accidente, perdió la memoria y no recuerda a mi hija o a mi, comprendo su dolor Corporal, eh vivido a carne propia como el hombre al que amo me mira como una desconocida, eh visto llorar infinidades de veces a mi hija porque necesita de su padre, mas sin embargo, mi único a camino a seguir es mantenerme fuerte y no derrumbarme… Si lo hago, o si forzó a recordarlo súbitamente, sus sentimientos pueden cambiar y puede olvidar el amor que siente por mí, por nuestra hija… Tú hiciste todo lo contrario Rivaille, te culpaste, forzaste las cosas y ahora no hay vuelta atrás más que trazar un nuevo camino… Iré a hablar con Eren…-hablo seria mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? –su voz detuvo los pasos de la doctora quien solo le miro de reojo por sobre el hombro, soltó un leve suspiro y respondió

- Porque sabia muy bien que sentías algo por el, lo vi en tus ojos cuando te pregunte si temías que lo olvidaras, estabas demasiado asustado como para poder darte cuenta correctamente de las cosas, si Eren quiso salvarte, no fue porque fuera 'Un perro que arrastro su culo hasta ti para salvarte', lo hizo porque quiso y porque, se que muy bien tu lo sabes, el sentía algo por ti, ahora Rivaille, si me disculpas…

El pelinegro quedo estático en su lugar sin moverse. Su mente se lleno de frustración, de mil y un sentimientos.

**Volvamos a empezar**

**Tratare de hacerlo bien esta vez**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Pero una parte de mi esta tirada**

**y muerta en el suelo**

**Este amor me esta matando**

**Pero tú eres único para mí**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Volvamos a empezar**

Eren estaba ahí, sonreía. Le iba bien en los entrenamientos y sus amigos tenían de nuevo ese semblante de tranquilidad que los albergaba al no estar en batalla.

Había hecho un pequeño sacrificio, Eren no le recordaba como verdaderamente era, Eren había olvidado esas palabras que a pesar de sentirse culpable lo mantenían en pie.

Bien no todo había salido de acuerdo a su absurdo plan. Eren estaba bien y volvería a su vida normal….

¿Debería estar feliz no?

Pero…

¿Por qué no se sentía bien?

* * *

Apuesto a que ahora todos quieren lincharme por dejarlo hasta aqui y hacer que Rivaille hiciera eso :33

Pero yo se que me amaran mas adelante... O no, tal vez no, solo quedran matarme o quemarme viva XDD -spoileando a sus lectoras(?)... talvez-

Bien tengo una pregunta! :B

Este fic ya esta terminado, consta de seis capitulos, y solo llevamos tres -la mitad ;n;- aun asi, hace dias me surgio la idea y estoy escribiendo unos cortitos capitulos extra que cuentan con mencion de m-preg y... si no entro en panico y me da la inspiracion contaran con algo de lemon pero...-si hay un pero- Rivaille seria el uke y el embarazado ._. -SPOILER(?)!-

Como no estoy segura si a todas les gusta el m-preg, o ver a chibi tan de uke pregunto antes para no causarle la molestias a alguien y que despues me odien c: -mentira, estoy casi segura que la mayoria diran que si quieren caps extras XD-

Ya enserio, les pregunto para ver si me doy tiempo de comenzar a transcribir los extra a computadora, por que los tengo en una libreta llena de historias escritas a altas horas de la noche con super, super mala ortografiaa y redaccion xD

Dicho esto y dejando un fantabuloso(?) capitulo ire a comer nuttela *huye* -se siente hippster(?)- *3* (/.3.)/

Nos leemos en el proximo cap :DD

Menko se va... corriendo! XDDD

Ya enserio...

Menko out...!

Byebye.


	4. Capitulo 4

Sorpresa :DDDDD

Actualizando antes n.n

Nos leemos abajito! x33

Ahora a leer el cap...

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuando el castaño lo observo desde lejos, mirando como se dirigían a las puertas hiendo fuera de la muralla, había quedado estático.

Aquel hombre era el mas fuerte de la legión, e inclusive de la humanidad… o eso se decía, y todo alrededor de el lo hacia darse cuenta de que en cierta parte, era verdad.

Aquel porte rígido, aquella mirada llena de determinación, esa aura que lo rodeaba, todo sobre el le daban un toque de superioridad y de fuerza, que Eren desde ese momento comenzó admirar.

La segunda vez que lo vio, estaba encadenado a una cama, encerrado tras las rejas, y frente a el, un hombre rubio que poco después se convirtió en su capitán y aquel ser que sin siquiera verlo en acción empezó a admirar. Contesto con la mera verdad y sin procesarlo mucho, de inmediato pudo ver un brillo sin igual en los ojos del pelinegro que de alguna forma aceleraron su corazón y lo hicieron experimentar un sentimiento que nunca había tenido el placer de conocer.

La tercera vez que se topo con el, le había dolido y bastante, lo había golpeado tan fuerte como para tumbarle un diente, todo para que pudiera permanecer a su lado, bueno a lado de la legión.

Sus días en las tropas de reconocimiento eran buenos, entrenando, intentando controlar a su titán, e inconciente, o concientemente mirando a lo lejos a su superior, al Sargento Rivaille.

~¿&TuEres?~

Habían salido muy temprano en la mañana para inspeccionar los alrededores. De la nada el titán simio había aparecido junto con una manada de titanes. La cosa se había puesto mal y desde el día anterior no había visto en las mejores condiciones a su superior.

Escucho el grito de Petra a lo lejos, y supuso que algo no andaba bien, entro en pánico, y llamo a la Sargento Hanji quien estaba cercas de el y juntos volaron en dirección a Rivaille.

Llego a tiempo para poder alcanzarlo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y susurro aquello que no había podido decir en todo ese tiempo.

- "Le quiero Corporal. Te amo por favor, mantente con vida"

Rivaille despertó. Aquellas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza desde que Eren las había dicho y no se iban de ahí desde que el castaño se mantenía alejándose mas y mas de su lado.

Salio de su habitación, tomo una ducha y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar. Escucho unos pasos a su espalda y miro de reojo como una mano se acercaba a su hombro. Se giro sobre sus talones y retrocediendo unos pasos para ver la cara de su 'acosador'

Mikasa le miro ferozmente y contra todo pronostico lo tomo de la muñeca y se dirigieron a la biblioteca que usualmente estaba sola.

La morena le miro en silencio unos minutos sin decir nada y solo sosteniéndole su mirada.

- ¿Vas a decir algo?, porque si no es así, me gustaría irme y comer algo…

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –hablo por fin

- ¿También vas a sermonearme?, la doctora, Irvin, la estupida de Hanji… ¿Y ahora tu también?, deberías estar feliz, tu amado hermano ahora esta lejos de mi, ¿No es lo que querías?

- Es verdad que usted no me cae para nada bien, es un enano maleducado grosero y con cara de estreñido, pero… esto no es lo que yo quería…

- ¿Entonces que Ackerman? –hablo molesto

- "Si amas a una persona le permitirás estar feliz aun si no es a tu lado"

Rivaille se quedo mirándola analíticamente, mientras la menor seguía con su cara de poker mirando el suelo.

- Yo amo a Eren, pero se que el no me corresponderá…

- ¿Y como lo sabes?, ni siquiera se lo has dicho…

- No debería decirse esas palabras a si mismo Corporal… Eren confía mucho en Armin y en mi, y cuando nos dijo que estaba enamorado de usted… No me sorprendió… Aun así… ¿Debo suponer que usted no siente nada por el?

El Sargento quedo sorprendido ante la firme mirada de la chica, soltó un suspiro y se giro para tomar lugar en una de las sillas mas cercanas y derrumbarse ahí.

- Sabe Ackerman… No es así, cuando su hermano me salvo la vida y lo vi ser engullido por un titán me sentí culpable. Me salvo de ser comido y además de eso, antes de ser tragado me dijo algo… Aun así, todas las noches Eren lloraba y le era imposible recordar algo de su pasado a la mañana siguiente… Forzarlo así, no fue la mejor manera pero… Era insoportable verle llorar, diciendo que se sentía frustrado de no recordarles, de no saber de donde provenía o quienes eran sus padres… Tch…-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación- Esta conversación ha terminado, valla a hacer sus deberes…

- ¿No piensa repararlo…?

- Se acabo Ackerman…

Salio de la habitación a paso veloz, bajo al comedor y entro directamente a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Eren ahí preparándose un te.

Cuando el castaño noto su presencia, sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Dejo la taza a un lado, sobre una mesa y saludo en posición de firmes a su superior.

- Buenos Días Corporal Rivaille…

- Umm…

El mayor miro lo tenso que estaba el cadete, camino unos pasos en su dirección e inmediatamente este apretó los ojos fuertemente. Una punzada invadió su pecho, sonrío amargamente, acariciando los castaños cabellos de la nuca del menor siguió su camino en busca de una taza, agua y café.

Eren se quedo tieso, sorprendido en un mismo lugar viendo un punto inexacto de la pared.

- Puedes retirarte Eren…

El muchacho rápidamente tomo sus cosas y corrió en dirección al comedor. Rivaille se quedo en silencio preparando su bebida. Salio a ocupar su lugar de siempre en el comedor y a lo lejos diviso a Eren sonriendo como siempre, bromeando y platicando con sus amigos.

~¿&TuEres?~

Irvin le había llamado antes del atardecer.

Y justamente salía bufando y molesto de la sala de juntas.

Había un nuevo plan, uno para avanzar más y acercarse a un punto incierto para recuperar la muralla Maria.

El rubio estaba loco, ni siquiera el plan estaba lo suficientemente bien estructurado y, aun sin haberse asegurado de que Eren estuviera bien, ideo todo ese revuelo para avanzar.

Ponía en peligro a toda la tropa, ponía en peligro a sus cadetes, y ponía en peligro a Eren.

Se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio sentado bajo un árbol descansando, era su día libre ya que al amanecer del día siguiente emprenderían camino hacia una nueva misión. Camino cautelosamente hacia el y estando lo suficientemente cerca se dispuso a hablarle.

- Hey Eren…

El castaño inmediatamente se puso de pie sumamente nervioso y saludo en posición de firmes al mayor. Rivaille suspiro irritado cuando escucho a lo lejos que Hanji le llamaba y una venita apareció en su cien cuando diviso a la castaña tras Eren moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y camino pasando de largo al castaño. Se detuvo unos metros mas adelante y con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Eren lo escuchara pronuncio una simple oración dejando aun mas confundido al castaño.

"_Si mañana llego a correr peligro, no me salves, es una orden soldado…"_

Rivaille desapareció de su campo visual para cuando reacciono al ser llamado por alguien. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su estomago estaba hecho piedra. Mikasa lo llamo a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia ella y Armin.

~¿&TuEres?~

**Trato de ve lo bueno de la vida**

**Las cosas buenas de esta **

**son difíciles de encontrar**

**Lo alejamos, lo aleje**

**¿Podemos hacer de esto algo bueno?**

**Bueno, intentare hacerlo bien esta vez**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Tratare de hacerlo bien esta vez**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Pero una parte de mi esta muerta**

**y tirada en el suelo**

**Este amor me esta matando**

**Pero tu eres único para mi**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Me he llevado todo lo que podía**

**y ya no puedo esperar**

Estaba sentado frente a la mujer pelirroja de anteojos que le sonreía y le preguntaba una y mil cosas.

Eren no sabia como responder, estaba muy concentrado en las palabras de Rivaille y el porque aquel sentimiento se le hacia tan familiar.

- Estas algo distraído hoy… ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Doctora May… Usted me dijo que pude haber olvidado sucesos recientes o pasados ¿Verdad?

- Si, así es, ¿Has recordado algo que no te cuadra?

- No, no fue como una imagen, si no como un sentimiento, un sentimiento de angustia… ¿Miedo?

- ¿Por qué te sientes así Eren?

- Corporal me dijo que no le salvara la vida si estaba en peligro, y eso me hace sentir nervioso, ansioso, de… ¿Desesperado? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y jalándose un poco los cabellos

- Tranquilo… ¿Has recordado algo más?

- Un sueño… pero le eh preguntado a Armin y me ha dicho que nunca ocurrió algo así…

- ¿Así como?

- Yo le digo algo a alguien pero no logro descifrar que es lo que digo, solo logro escuchar mi propia voz diciendo algo, pero no puedo ver ni donde me encuentro, ni el rostro de la persona, es todo muy confuso y no logro comprenderlo…

- Tal vez sea algo que ya viviste, una conversación o algo por el estilo, los recuerdos tardan en volver por si solos, si ya has visto parte de este recuerdo es posible que de un momento a otro lo recuerdes completamente….

- Doctora…

- ¿Si..?

- ¿Porque el Sargento me devolvió la memoria de ese modo…?

- Nadie quería decir nada porque sabían que seria muy doloroso, aun así el sargento Rivaille se dispuso a despertar tus recuerdos de una manera muy ruda… Creo que es su manera de preocuparse por ti… ¿Eso te molesta Eren?

- Si, porque gracias a que forzó a mi memoria volver… siento que eh olvidado algo muy importante…

**Este amor me esta matando**

**Pero tu eres único para mi**

**Esto no ha terminado**

**Me he llevado todo lo que podía**

**y ya no puedo esperar**

**Trato de ve lo bueno de la vida**

**Las cosas buenas de esta **

**son difíciles de encontrar**

**Lo alejamos, lo aleje **

**¿Podemos hacer de esto algo bueno?**

A la pelirroja se le entristeció la mirada y sonrío un poco, ambos se despidieron y el menor se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para la misión del siguiente día.

La doctora recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Irvin. Monto su caballo y se dirigió al hospital.

Bajo del caballo al llegar a su destino, acomodo su bata blanca y se dirigió a una habitación en especifico.

- "… Entonces el hombre corrió, intentando salvar a su amada, y logrando su cometido cayo al suelo tras haber recibido la bala. La mujer, llorando, corrió a su lado, mientras la policía se encargaba del mal hombre que había arruinado su historia de amor."

La voz tan particular de aquella chica la hizo detenerse en el margen de la puerta y seguir escuchando el relato.

-"Sin embargo, el hombre no murió a pesar de haber recibido un balazo en la cabeza, su mujer, feliz por ello se dedico a cuidarlo día a día, ya que el pobre había dormido para tal vez ya no despertar. Poco después la chica se entero que estaba embarazada y así, luchando, siguió un camino con firme paso para criar a una niña y cuidar de su amado. Ahora, 16 años después, el hombre ha despertado, pero de ellas y de su amor, se ha olvidado…"

La pelirroja cayo un sollozo con su mano mientras veía a su hija, ya toda una señorita contándole su propia historia a su padre, quien con bata blanca y en camilla sonrío un poco afligido por el relato. La menor regreso la sonrisa aguantando las lágrimas y con la voz más normal que pudo volvió a hablar.

La doctora se alejo del pasillo liberando así sus sollozos. Valla que se sufría cuando a quien amabas te había olvidado…

**Este amor me esta matando**

**Pero tú eres único para mí**

**Esto no se ha terminado**

**Volvamos a empezar**

La doctora calmo su llanto y limpio su cara, entro a la habitación y saludo alegremente a su paciente y beso en la mejilla a su hija. Claramente dolía, dolía un montón y aun esperanzada, deseaba que Eren recordara.

Recordara aquel sentimiento que había olvidado.

* * *

Mikasa quiere que Eren sea feliz y la doctora sufre porque su marido no la recuerda, igual que Rivaille :c ...

Sorpresa!

Eh actualizado antes alguien esta feliz? xD,

Ayer casi me da un paro cardiaco, traia un ataque de ansiedad y el estomago hecho piedra, me sentia tan agsfdgafkjshsad...

Mi computadora de escritorio -donde estan guardados TODOS mis fic- murio... TODO el dia de ayer no prendia no prendia y NO PRENDIA!, y no habia hecho un respaldo de este fic D: -ni de unos cuantos mas que estoy escribiendo-

Me senti tan mal porque pense que iba a perder todo y terminar cancelando esta historia, que me deprimi un poquito... Pero mi amada madre, no tengo idea de que le hizo que prendio magicamente *u* y bum ya tengo un respaldo!

Intentare no tardar mucho en arreglar mi computadora, para que mi plan de subir un capitulo semanal siga en pie n.n Asi que, si me ratardo ya lo saben el porque, mil perdones u.u

Por eso eh decidido actualizar antes para mañana revisar por todos lados(?) mi compu XD

Ahora dejando toda la parte triste de lado(?)

Muchos quisieron matarme por mi pequeña bromita en el fic que subi en esta semana "Y Nos Volvemos a Ver" jajaja esque fue inevitable XDD

Contestare sus reviews recien termine de publicar esto XD

Señores guest a los que no les puedo contestar, si leen esto, Gracias por dejar esos genialosos comentarios x33

Espero que les haya gustado esa historia y ahora que lo pienso, en estos tres caps no eh dicho lo siguiente...

Gracias por los Reviews~!

Son geniales y algunos me hacen reir bastante n.n

Muchas gracias :'DD

Espero actualizar, ahora si, el proximo viernes c:

Ya me avente mucho blablablabla XDD

& para que se coman las uñas les dejo un minusco spoiler de lo que pasara:

**_"En la guerra, los hubiera no existen… Y ya era demasiado tarde. No lloro, no grito, mas sin embargo, sonrío. Sonrío nostálgicamente cuando la criatura le soltó, cerro los ojos tranquilo. Fue ahí, solo ahí, cuando se permitió llorar."_**

muajajajaja -risa malvada(?)-

Alucinense y discutamos sobre lo que pasara en el proximo cap *se acomoda los lentes*

Soy cruel c: ... un poquitin nadamas XDD

Me ire corriendo antes de que saquen las palas y las antorchas, y todo lo necesario para lincharme(?)

Gracias por leer nos leemos en el roximo cap y en comentarios por ahí :33

Yaaa neee~~

Menko...*huye*!~~


	5. Capitulo 5

Actualizando-de nuevo- unos dias antes xD

Abajito nos leemos :33

Sugerencia: Esconde tus armas y tu Death Note... Menko no quiere morir aun XD

A leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

¿Y Tú Eres?

...

..

.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Las bajas no eran demasiadas pero aun así los titanes eran cada vez más. Sus compañeros temblaban de miedo pero luchaban por sobrevivir.

Estaba nervioso, dudaba en si utilizar su poder o no, miro a todos a su alrededor y se percato de algo, Corporal Rivaille estaba recargado contra un árbol poniendo todo su peso en solo una pierna.

De nuevo un nostálgico sentimiento lo invadió.

_**Nunca dijiste, **_

_**nunca dijiste,**_

_**nunca dijiste que esto seria así de difícil**_

_**Amor quiere decir estar juntos para siempre**_

_**ahora o nunca, parece equivocarse**_

- ¡Hanji-san, Rivaille Heichou esta…!

- ¡Lo siento Eren!...-grito escapando de un enorme titán- ¡Ocúpate quieres!

Eren lo medito un momento… y recordó las palabras de su superior.

"_Si mañana llego a correr peligro, no me salves, es una orden soldado…"_

El castaño trago grueso, no sabia que hacer. Esquivo a un titán y se deshizo de el, poco a poco los titanes estaban siendo exterminados pero aun no era seguro.

_**Debe de haber una manera **_

_**de decir que hay en mi corazón **_

_**sin dejar cicatrices**_

_**Entonces, ¿Puedes oírme**_

_**cuando digo tu nombre?**_

Rivaille estaba cansado, su pierna le dolía un montón y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, jodido titán, jodida mente que divagaba en los recuerdos de hace pocas semanas, manteniéndolo al pendiente de Eren, distrayéndolo.

En un descuido por esquivar a una de esas criaturas, y al querer aterrizar piso mal ocasionándole un dolor punzante en el tobillo, y por fin, termino en el suelo con un enorme raspón en su pantalón y en su propia piel que ahora dolía.

Perfecto la herida en el muslo le ardía y el jodido tobillo no lo dejaba pisar bien, ahora su pierna estaba casi inutilizable.

Gracias mente distraída.

_**Y cuando te caes a pedazos**_

_**Soy la razón de tu interminable dolor?**_

_**Hay tanto que decir**_

_**Y con el corazón roto**_

_**Tus muros pueden caer muy bajo**_

_**¿Puedes oírme cuando digo tu nombre?**_

_**Cuando digo tu nombre…**_

Eren sintió una punzada muy leve en su cabeza mientras volaba en dirección al moreno. Rivaille no lo noto hasta que escucho el crujir de la rama en la que se encontraba parado anunciando que alguien mas la estaba ocupando.

Levanto la vista y quiso ocultar su sorpresa cuando el castaño se arrodillo frente a el, inspeccionando parcialmente el tobillo y la herida que comenzaba a sangrar de su pierna.

- Déme su pañuelo por favor…

- ¿Acaso no te dije que te mantuvieras concentrado en tus…?

- Solo déme el maldito pañuelo para hacer un torniquete en la pierna y que deje de sangrar, hay demasiados titanes aun y no estamos como para perder al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad…

Eren quito a la fuerza el pañuelo en el cuello de su superior, y con mala cara lo amarro a la herida de su muslo para detener el sangrado, sin decir mas que un pequeño _"Tenga cuidado"_ voló en dirección a Armin quien en otra rama intentaba pensar en una solución factible para acabar con aquella manada de titanes que les había rodeado por sorpresa.

Rivaille se quedo ahí, perplejo unos momentos, suspiro frustrado y se dispuso a seguir con aquella misión suicida.

Y de nuevo, la jodida historia se repetía…

Se deshizo de la maldita cosa llena de baba que deseaba engullirlo de un solo bocado, quiso volver a los cielos y deshacerse de los otros que había frente a el, pero no contó con que otro de los mas pequeños, uno de unos 3 metros le diera un manotazo y saliera volando rodando varias veces por el suelo, dejando inutilizable su equipo tridimensional.

Tenia a 4 titanes frente a el, babeando, desando tomarlo entre sus enormes manos para morderlo, morderlo y engullirlo cual comida.

Pero estamos hablando de Rivaille. Lanzo dos de las cuchillas a su disposición dejándolos momentáneamente ciegos, intento alejarse lo mas que pudo, y llamo a su caballo el cual nunca llego.

Su estupido tobillo aun dolía y no podía pisar del todo bien, las criaturas comenzaban a recuperar la vista y mas titanes se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Perfecto.

Debió suponerlo, bien le habían dicho que todas sus acciones buenas o malas serian regresadas con la misma moneda o el doble de ella. Y ahí estaba pagando con la misma condena que el inicio al jugar con aquel poder divino.

Gracias Karma, no tenias que decírselo, era demasiado obvio, hoy moriría por haber jugado contigo.

_**Situaciones complicadas **_

_**son la muestra de que todo esta mal**_

_**Y he estado de pie **_

_**en el rió de la liberación mucho tiempo**_

_**Debe de haber una mejor manera **_

_**para que diga que hay en mi corazón **_

_**sin dejar cicatrices**_

_**Entonces, ¿Puedes oírme**_

_**cuando digo tu nombre?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entonces, ¿Puedes oírme, **_

_**cuando digo tu nombre?**_

Irvin lo vio, no mostraría sentimiento algun pero el lo sabia, Rivaille estaba frustrado, molesto y en estos momentos se sentiría el mas inútil del jodido mundo.

Quiso ir por el, llevarlo a un lugar seguro mientras los titanes se alejaban o acababan con ellos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentado mantenerse con vida, y a su pelotón como para poder moverse libremente hacia el.

Miro a la derecha, Hanji estaba igual que el, aunque la morena tenia una cara de desesperación por estar matando a 'sus adorables criaturas', Mikasa mas allá destruía todo a su paso alejando a Eren del peligro.

Armin era cuidado en una rama por Jean, el rubio tenia un golpe en la cabeza y la sangre no paraba, aun así, el ojiazul se dedico a analizar la situación e intentar hallar una solución rápida, limpia, confiable y que los dejara sin mas bajas.

Desvió su mirada a la izquierda, los novatos lo hacían bastante bien e intentaban mantenerse con vida y el mas cercano era Eren, quien orgulloso mataba a su decimoquinto titán en batalla.

Voló hasta el, se acerco derrotando a la criatura que amenazaba con atacar por la espalda al castaño y llamo su atención. Eren le miro, confundido y con un movimiento de cabeza Irvin le invito a mirar un poco mas allá de donde peleaban Hanji y Mikasa.

El ojiverde desvió su mirada en la dirección mencionada por el rubio, y de nuevo una punzada en su cabeza, un nudo en la garganta y su estomago hecho piedra le ayudaron a presenciar la escena.

Se detuvo suspendido en el aire con una expresión de claro miedo en su rostro, Irvin le miro desde atrás reposando unos minutos en un árbol analizando de igual manera la situación inútilmente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el cuerpo de Rivaille fue tomado por las manos de un titán y lo suspendió en el aire sobre su boca. Debió actuar mas rápido, debió haber volado en su dirección apenas lo vio en tierra firme, pero no lo hizo.

En la guerra, los hubiera no existen… Y ya era demasiado tarde.

~¿&TuEres?~

_**Cuando te caes a pedazos**_

_**Soy la razón de tu interminable dolor?**_

_**Hay tanto que decir**_

_**Y con el corazón roto**_

_**Tus muros pueden caer muy bajo**_

_**¿Puedes oírme**_

_**cuando digo tu nombre?**_

Eren lo había dejado solo, en una rama, con un tobillo en mal estado, y con su pierna sangrando, levemente, pero una herida, era una herida.

Salio volando susurrando un apenas audible "Tenga cuidado" y de decidió a seguir las ordenes de el mayor dadas apenas un día antes.

"_Si mañana llego a correr peligro, no me salves, es una orden soldado…"_

Pero por alguna razón estaba intranquilo, al apenas abandonar esa rama sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho, y un sentimiento de frustración nublaba su mente.

Destruía a todos los titanes frente a el, con furia, con coraje, decidido a desahogarse con esas criaturas por su confusión inexplicable.

Derroto a un titán mas y mientras el cuerpo de la criatura caía, desintegrándose en un montón de vapor, vio a su Capitán acercarse e indicándole que mirara hacia un punto incierto.

Lo vio, Rivaille estaba rodeado, había dejado ciegos a unos cuantos que se golpeaban entre si intentando ubicarlo, pero otro mas llego y sus cuchillas se habían agotado, retrocedió de aquella mano que amenazaba con atraparle y corrió, humillantemente cojeando.

Eren lo sintió, y supo que era aquello que lo tenia frustrado, el porque Mikasa le había dicho aquellas palabras antes de partir y porque su corazón se sentía vació, lo había encontrado, había encontrado la respuesta.

_**Y cuando te caes a pedazos**_

_**¿Soy la razón de tu interminable dolor?**_

_**Hay tanto que decir**_

_**Y con el corazón roto**_

_**Tus muros pueden caer muy bajo**_

_**¿Puedes oírme**_

_**cuando digo tu nombre?**_

Rivaille se sentía patético, molesto y patético huyendo. Perfecto de nuevo estaba entre las garras de un jodido titán.

Se dio por vencido…

Era inútil intentar hacer algo.

Nadie le salvaría, todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados intentando salvar sus traseros como para ir, arriesgarse, y salvarlo a el.

De nuevo estaba suspendido en el aire. El estupido titán con cara de retrasado tenia la delicadeza de tomarlo con dos dedos, abriendo su boca esperando algun grito, algun gesto que le demostrara miedo, pero Rivaille no lo haría.

No caería aun mas bajo como para gritar por ayuda y llora como una nenaza antes de su muerte.

No lloro, no grito, mas sin embargo, sonrío.

Una sonrisa sincera se apodero de su rostro, recordando a una sola persona, si moría, moriría pensando en el.

En la persona que amaba y que había dejado ir para dejarla ser feliz con alguien más.

Moriría recordando a la persona por la que sacrifico su propio amor por verle sonreír una vez más.

Joder, se estaba ablandando, pero no le importo.

Sonrío nostálgicamente cuando la criatura le soltó, cerro los ojos tranquilo.

Eren seria feliz, conseguiría una bonita novia, tendría a un bonito mocoso, y tal vez, solo tal vez algun día recordaría los sentimiento que le dirigía a el, solo a el.

Si que se estaba volviendo blando, blando y sentimental. Por un momento pensó que seria EL quien pasaría el resto de sus días con Eren, y no le importaba adoptar o que el mocoso de algun modo quedara preñado o el mismo quedara en estado, no le importo quien de los dos lo tuviera, solo lo anhelo, lo quiso.

Por un momento, solo deseo ser feliz a lado de Eren y fue en ese momento mientras caía para ser engullido, tragado y morir dentro de un titán…

Fue ahí, solo ahí, cuando se permitió llorar.

* * *

Holy :DD

Alguien lloro?, Alguna queja porque siempre escribo mucho angust de esta pareja XD?, Alguien quiere matarme? , ¿Nop? pues bueno creeo que si me van a querer ahorcar despues de que les diga los siguiente...

Este fic se cancela D: por motivos personales...

Lo siento :c

.

.

.

.

.

Ok no XDD esa solo era una broma, ahora si quieren matarme no es cierto? XD

Lo que si, es que quedara suspendido unas semanitas, porque la proxima semana entrare en periodo de examenes, y decir que los profes exageraron con tareas, proyectos y con un actitud bastante exijente es poco. Asi que estoy algo insegura :c Siempre eh sacado buenas notas y promedios en la preparatoria y eh estado batallando con alguas cosas, no muy relevantes pero me eh estresado un poquitin xc

Asi que voy a intentar consentrarme lo mas que pueda en mis pruebas n.n

Probablemente regrese a finales de Octubre, o a principios de Noviembre. Si es que no dejo ninguna materia y termino castigada Dx y me atraso mas de lo que tengo pensado en subir el proximo y ultimo cap :c ademas de los extras.

Ten fe Litzy :c si vas a pasar todas las materias(?) -Por si no lo sabian, mi casi verdadero nombre es Litzy XD-

De cualquier manera, comentario o deda pueden mandarme un PM, o bien por inbox desde mi face personal que esta en mi perfil aqui en fanfiction . Intentare contestarles y decirles que onda con la historia y la proxima actualizacion c: si se toman la molestia de preguntar, eso me daria animos y sabria que si les importa el fic *o*

Espero y puedan comprender mi situacion

Y gracias de antemano n.n

Igualmente muchas Gracias por leer c:

Nos vemos en el ultimo cap -que en si no es el ultimo porque aun faltan los extras XD- dentro de unas semanas!

Los quiero~~

Y ahora si...

Menko se va!~


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6. -Final-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el cuerpo de Rivaille fue tomado por las manos de un titán y lo suspendió en el aire sobre su boca. Debió actuar más rápido, debió haber volado en su dirección apenas lo vio en tierra firme, pero no lo hizo.

En la guerra, los hubiera no existen… Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Y fue ahí cuando Irvin reacciono.

¿Cuándo fue que Eren había volado en dirección a la de Rivaille a toda velocidad?

Voló en su dirección, derrotando a los titanes que el castaño se dedicaba a esquivar uno tras otro y se detuvo en seco cuando un vapor caliente inundo su camino, fue en dirección a un árbol y subió a la rama más alta.

Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa. Eren se había transformado y todos lo habían notado, menos Rivaille quien parecía demasiado sumido en lo que tal vez serían sus últimos pensamientos.

Todos los titanes comenzaban a ir en dirección a la de Eren y al parecer no necesito dar ninguna orden para que sus reclutas captaran lo que pasaba.

Los amigos del castaño, sus soldados, comenzaban a dejarle el camino libre para que llegara a su destino, a Rivaille.

Siguió admirando todo desde la rama, el titán se había aburrido de Rivaille, y había soltado el agarre que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire para por fin comerlo.

A Eren le faltaban unos metros por llegar, no podía moverse, y aunque su cabeza siempre tenía que mantenerla fría y su humanidad había volado bien lejos, el rubio se permitió por unos momentos acarrearla a su lado y preocuparse por lo que pasaría en ese lapso de corto, corto camino.

Rivaille voló unos segundos, suspendido en el aire esperando alcanzar esa garganta y morir.

Pero aquel liquido viscoso, aquella asquerosa saliva de titán no inundo su cuerpo, a cambio, una enorme mano lo sostuvo con cuidado, y en un brusco movimiento mando a volar al titán con cara de idiota que se lo quiso comer.

Rivaille abrió los ojos a más no poder con sorpresa, Irvin dio la señal de retirada, habían avanzado bastante así que se podía decir que aquello no fue en vano.

Y por extraño que pareciera, los titanes habían milagrosamente desaparecido, y los pocos que quedaban habían huido.

No encontraron una explicación lógica para aquello, tal vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, tal vez alguien superior les dejo vivir un poco más, tal vez… simplemente había sido eso, _suerte_.

Eren se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente al borroso moreno en sus manos. El rostro inexpresible de Rivaille se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa, de los ojos del castaño caían lágrimas, tan cristalinas como el agua, aquellas lágrimas tan parecidas a las que vio en la Titan Femenina.

Eren sollozo, un sollozo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y dejo sorprendido a muchos, apretó a Rivaille en su mano, sin lastimarlo y lo acerco a su cara, apoyando al más bajito en el puente de su nariz, el mayor no lo dudo, se aferró con fuerza a aquella nariz y cerró los ojos, apretándolos lo más que podía para no comenzar a llorar.

Y se quedaron ahí, en su propia burbuja unos minutos en los que los demás se reunían e iban por los caballos.

Y justo en ese momento, en aquella mano, en aquel extraño abrazo, Rivaille volvió a sentir paz.

~¿&TuEres?~

Preparaba a su caballo, en pocas horas saldrían en una misión más que suicida, y a pesar de que aparentaba estar tranquilo, una oleada de sentimientos lo albergaba por dentro.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que Mikasa la miraba desde atrás, preocupada.

La chica de rasgos asiáticos recordaba su charla con su pequeño superior. El pelinegro se lo había dicho, amaba a Eren, y había sacrificado ese amor para poderle ver sonreír. Mikasa estaba confundida, no solo porque no sabía cómo ayudar a su adorado hermano, sino también por sentir lastima por el chibi de su superior y quererlo ayudar.

Camino hacia Eren y le ayudo a amarrar correctamente la silla de montar.

- Eren… ¿Algo te molesta…?

- Rivaille…

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Me dijo algo… algo que me mantiene molesto e irritable… ni siquiera se como explicar lo que siento…

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te insulto?

- No, nada de eso, me pidió que no le ayudara en campo de batalla si estaba en peligro… estoy… ¿Confundido?

Mikasa suspiro, y ahí iba de nuevo el Rivaille todo poderoso queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera.

- El enano…-Eren le miro confundido- A el sargento Rivaille –se corrigió- le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera aunque verdaderamente a veces se pasa de estúpido.

- No te comprendo…

- Simplemente haz lo que tu corazón te dicte hacer, confía en el… créeme siempre ha tenido la razón…

Y tan pronto como había aparecido, se fue dejándolo sumamente confundido. Y, no fue hasta que casi ve como se comen al moreno, que Eren lo entendió, las palabras de Mikasa, el significado oculto detrás de ellas.

Le llego la verdad como un balde de agua bien fría, y mientras que mordía su mano dispuesto a transformarse con una meta más que clara, su propia voz resonó en su cabeza, recordándole su razón de vivir día a día. Su razón ya no tan oculta de sobrevivir, su razón… SU Rivaille.

_- "Le quiero Corporal. Te amo por favor, mantente con vida Rivaille"_

Jodida amnesia, de seguro el más bajito había sufrido más que el, todo por andar de lengua larga y hablar... Pero como iba el a saber que perdería la memoria.

Rió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos en ese momento, y no pensó nada más que en Rivaille.

Lo tomo en sus manos y golpeo al retrasado titán que intento devorarlo. Se sintió aliviado, demasiado aliviado que no se dio cuenta que lloraba, oh Dios, pero se sentía tan feliz, y tranquilo en esos momentos.

Recordaba aquello que lo mantenía frustrado. Había encontrado la respuesta.

Deposito a Rivaille en el suelo, y de inmediato el cuerpo de titán cayó cual árbol, dejando al descubierto su verdadero cuerpo que no tardo en pisar el suelo gracias a Mikasa y Armin.

Abrió los ojos aun somnoliento, cansado; y le vio, Rivaille caminaba apoyado de Hanji en dirección a una carretilla, ambos, se acercaron a el.

El castaño levanto la mano y no tardó en ser tomada por el mayor.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia jalo del pelinegro ocasionando que el cayera de rodillas, sin haberse lastimado a su lado, el aun resguardado en los brazos de Mikasa y medio sentado con ayuda de Armin sonrío divertido y llevo su mano a la camisa del mas bajito atrayendo sus labios a los de el, en un dulce corto y casto beso.

Rivaille estaba sonrojado y sorprendido ante aquel gesto, Eren rió, rió bajito y le miro con aquellos ojos que le expresaban tanto.

- Le dije que se mantuviera con vida corporal, es un desobediente…

El mayor se sonrojo aún más y con todos los medios posibles intento no golpearle, Armin rió nervioso y Mikasa desvió la mirada divertida mientras Hanji se carcajeaba.

Volvió a sonreír cayendo dormido por el cansancio.

~¿&TuEres?~

Despertó en una cama que no era la de su calabozo, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como Rivaille entraba al cuarto de baño con un pantalón casual, sin camisa y una toalla en la cabeza. Al parecer se había dado un baño.

Se medio incorporo, llamando la atención del mayor quien se acercó a el y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si….

- ¿Sabes quién soy?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde estás?

- Si heichou lo se…

- Bien llamare a Hanji y le diré que estas despier….

El intento de huir de Rivaille fue en vano, la dulce mano de Eren le detenía. Se giro para encarar al menor que miraba a un punto incierto de la cama, con una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro.

- ¿Eren?

- Lo siento… por olvidarte…

Rivaille abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Eren lo jalo haciéndolo caer en la cama bajo el. La mirada del castaño era tan sincera que le dio vergüenza mirarle directo a los ojos y con un imperceptible sonrojo giro la cara intentando huir de esos orbes que miraban a través de el.

- Te amo…

Susurro seductoramente a su oído, ocasionando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del más bajo.

Las manos del castaño recorrían poco a poco su cuerpo, disfrutando del sonrojado rostro del mayor, intentando que ningún algún ruido extraño saliera de su boca, miro de reojo por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo, y sonrío victorioso.

- Eren no…

La voz del sargento era tan pero tan sexy que Eren se negó a detenerse. Los gemidos fueron inundando de apoco la habitación y dejándose llevar termino demostrándole su amor de una manera, muy placentera.

Sería una noche larga, muy, muy larga.

Fuera de la habitación Mikasa caminaba en dirección contraria con un notorio sonrojo en su cara, sería mejor que les digiera a todos que Eren estaba bien y que el Sargento se había quedado a cuidarlo y no quería molestias, porque si alguien veía aquello, seria colgado, y no de una parte muy bonita.

~¿&TuEres?~

Eren despertó por los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana, y a su lado, el cuerpo desnudo de Rivaille con ahora visibles marcas rojas por todos lados descansaba tranquilamente.

Se sintió frustrado una vez más, tal vez había forzado al Sargento, a lo mejor y cuando despertara le cortaría aquella parte tan importante para un hombre.

¿Pero con sus habilidades de titán volvería a crecer… No?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que Rivaille le miraba divertido aun tirado bocabajo en la cama. El pelinegro rió, sacando de sus pensamientos al menor y ganándose una mirada confusa y con algo de miedo.

Se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no se lo iba a decir, lo abrazo por el cuello, besándole levemente en el inicio de este y el hombro, subió a su oreja y susurro un par de palabras. Eren se estremeció y lo abrazo por la cintura, Rivaille se alejó de el solo un poco dándole un piquito en los labios con una mirada decidida.

- Y una mierda si me vuelves a olvidar, ¿Entendiste mocoso?

Eren sonrío, divertido y lleno de felicidad, el sonrojo en el rostro de Rivaille le hacía ver adorable. Lo abrazo de nuevo y disfruto de esos pequeños detalles que vivirían a su lado desde ahora.

- Yo también te amo…

A la mierda los demás, el entrenamiento y los titanes. Hoy se quedaría un rato más en cama a disfrutar del calor corporal del pelinegro.

A disfrutar de la vida que llevarían juntos desde hoy.

_- ¿Y tú eres…? - _susurro con diversión, ganándose un gruñido del parte del mas bajito

_- El amor de tu vida…mocoso _– respondió sonrojado mientras Eren lo abrazaba y el se acomodaba plácidamente en su pecho, sonrío, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a descansar disfrutando de la compañía del castaño.

Ah.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

Volví después de dos semanas de andar desaparecida :DD

Alguien quiso meterme una banana por la oreja ._. -no se como debería tomar eso XDD en verdad- aparte de que me querían secuestrar para que siguiera con el fic XD

Hayy lectores bonitos son un amor(?) x33

& pues aquí termina originalmente la historia c: aunque aun siguen los pequeños extras que... tardare en subir. La vida me odia y mis 2 computadoras se descompusieron.. una no prende y a la otra se le descompuso el teclado ewe -escribir con un mini teclado electrónico que venia incluido en las aplicaciones de la laptop es ... molesto e irritable :c- así que pondré esto como finalizado y cuando mi bebe prenda subiré los extras -hace una gran reverencia- de antemano muchas gracias por comprender y una disculpa.

Como recompensa por tardarme pondré un capitulo pornoso(?) en los extra xD ya que solo había un solo capitulo con un poco de lemon e/w/e ahora sera todo pornoso y lleno de amor(?) naa no se emocionen mucho no soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon :ss pero les prometo que me esforzare para que salga sexy y decente xDD

Ahora si... les gusto? no? porque? me odian? me aman? esta vez si habrá una banana en mi oreja y me secuestraran? XDD

Muchas gracias por haber leído _"Y tú Eres?"_

Y con esta misma historia me retiro por un tiempo de fanfiction . net y de escribir, por falta de recursos para poder subir fics :'c La verdad estoy un poco deprimida por ello ;u; por lo pronto volveré a mi vieja rutina... acabarme libretas enteras con historias mal redactadas y con bastante mal ortografía XD

Espero volver pronto con alguna nueva sorpresilla c:

Gracias por sus ánimos salí bien en mis exámenes y eso me pone muy contenta*u* -en lo que respecta a la escuela, solo recuerdo que ya no podre subir fics por un tiempo y me pongo triste :c-

Me despido por ahora y por un tiempo, gracias por leerme a mi y a mis alocadas historias, los amo mucho y espero volver por aquí pronto con los extras, nuevas historias y actualizaciones.

Igual por ahí en mi perfil esta mi face y/o mi pagina si quieren saber algo de mi y no perderme la pista.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer!

No leeremos después~~ (n.n)/

Menko se va... pero pronto espera regresar...!

ByeBye!

Fin de la transmisión(?)


End file.
